


places and faces

by ohmygodwhy



Series: first rule of earth kingdom fight club... [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Gen, idk What au we’re in anymore, this keeps getting more and more ridiculous but do i care? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy/pseuds/ohmygodwhy
Summary: And okay, okay, Sokka’s super confused now, and would really love to know what in Yue’s good name is going on. He’s sure everyone else here has to be on the same wavelength.“Okay,” He says, finally inserting himself into the conversation, “So, how exactly do you two know each other?”(on their field trip to the boiling rock, sokka learns all kind of things)





	places and faces

**Author's Note:**

> moved into my dorm and finally bagged a job!! ur girl starts tomorrow thank u for all ur support
> 
> don’t ask me how they still end up at the boiling rock don’t ask!!! narrative coherence and a non-rushed plot arent my priorities rn!! maybe someday I’ll go back and make it all actually Make Sense together but today’s not the day!

It’s probably a fact of Sokka’s life — maybe even a curse, at this point — that things always get weird. Sister with magic water powers, meeting the twelve year old Avatar who was frozen in ice for a hundred years, flying on a bison. All sorts of shit. And now, breaking into a Fire Nation prison with the Fire Nation prince. 

For better or worse, these things just keep on happening to him. 

As always, it almost seems like things are actually going according to plan, and that’s exactly when it all goes to shit.

“Just go with it,” Sokka says, crossing Zuko’s arms behind his back and holding them gingerly at the wrist. It’s not that he’s intimidated by the guy, okay? He just doesn’t wanna be the cause of any bruises that Zuko might kick his ass for later. If he still does that kind of thing. It’s very unclear, as of now. 

Zuko doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t jerk out of Sokka’s grasp. Decides to trust him. And that means something, maybe, and maybe they both know it. Or maybe Sokka’s reading too deep because their plan is going to shit and he's super fucking stressed about it.

He watches the guard pull off Zuko’s helmet, and watches their expressions when they realize who he is. One of them goes to get the warden, and Sokka is clapped on the back for a job well done — “caught the little traitor in the act,” and “I hope the Warden gives him what he deserves,” and some other shit that makes Sokka more uncomfortable than he likes. Maybe it’s because it’s Zuko’s own people talking about him, in front of him, like that. The thought of Sokka’s tribe doing the same thing makes his stomach turn.

And it’s like — well, Zuko did let himself get caught and arrested for him, just to let him talk to Sukki, which definitely didn’t put him in a great position, what with being the traitor prince with a pretty damn sizable bargain on his head. So Sokka figures he owes him some slack. Maybe the stubborn asshole’s grown on him a little — fucking sue him. 

When he finds him the next day, washing the floor with Suki, there’s a bruise around his neck that wasn’t there before, but nothing worse than that. 

Zuko catches him looking, and says, “I put the guard who did it in the infirmary.” 

Sokka swallows down whatever uncomfortable feeling is in his throat, says “Good,” and leaves it at that. 

Zuko shifts his mop to his other hand, and Sokka launches into the plan. Until a couple of prisoners walk by, and they all go very silent despite the fact that Sokka has switched to Fake Guard Mode.

They all seem to look at each other for a long, tense moment. 

“Holy shit,” one of them says, and Sokka takes a moment to realize that he’s looking at Zuko, “Kid? Is that you?”

Zuko blinks, eyes wide, and recognition crosses his face, “Oh,” he says, “You’re from —“

“Garsai!” The guy says, and then he’s walking up and clapping Zuko on the back like they’re old freakin pals — an obviously earth kingdom earthbender and Zuko, “It’s been a while — you left in a hurry, huh.”

Suki looks at him in silent question, like Sokka has any idea what’s happening. He has no answers for her.

Zuko looks, of all things, a little bit bashful, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at the ground, “Yeah, um, I just thought it was time to... you know, move on. I guess.” 

The guy nods, “You coulda let us know, y’know. Some of the guys assumed the worst, but I knew you left because you wanted to — too fuckin’ feisty to go out that easy.” 

Zuko looks up at the hulking boulder of a man, and blinks again, that slow, vague look that means he hears what’s being said to him but doesn’t really understand what it means — like back when Toph told him he didn’t have to sleep with his swords under his pillow because none of them were gonna come for him in his sleep.

“Oh,” he says slowly, “I’m sorry.”

The guy looks at him — almost fondly, and claps him on the back again, so hard Zuko stumbles forwards a bit, “No worries. Just glad to see you’re alright.”

And okay, okay, Sokka’s super confused now, and would really love to know what in Yue’s good name is going on. He’s sure everyone else here has to be on the same wavelength. 

“Okay,” He says, finally inserting himself into the conversation, “So, how exactly do you two know each other?”

“Garsai, Underground Rumble,” he says proudly, like Sokka’s supposed to know what the hell that means, “Crazy fucking kid took us all on even though he wasn’t an earthbender at all.” 

Sokka squeezes his eyebrows together, trying to remember what exactly sounds familiar about it all — it clicks, suddenly, when Zuko says “I think I did alright,” and the guy says “Only got your ass kicked a few times.”

“You were in a underground fight club thing together? Like Toph?"

The look on Zuko’s face — a little embarrassed, a little like he wants to scorch Sokka’s balls off for figuring it out — is enough to confirm it. 

“So what?” He says, silently daring him to talk any shit. Maybe he would, if the giant mountain of an earthbender wasn’t standing right there and wasn’t also a (an ex?) member.

Spirits, his life just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Everything he knows about Zuko keeps getting weirder and weirder. First he’s telling shitty tea jokes, then he’s talking about the time he and his sister and her friends trashed some annoying rich kids’ party, and now this. What is one more odd little fact about Zuko’s wild life added to the growing list in Sokka’s brain? 

“Nothing,” He says, holding up his hands in defense, “Just, didn’t expect it.”

Zuko eyes him for a moment, all suspicious, and shrugs it off. “How’d you end up here?” He asks, turning back to the earthbender, and then it’s suddenly like Sokka’s not even there. What was he saying about being fond of the bastard again? 

The man frowns, crosses his arms, “Our town got invaded — they wanted to push us off our own land. That didn’t sit right with most of us; I took down the most of 'em, so they sent me here instead of one of those boat prisons.”

Zuko swallows, and looks like he’s either about to cry or be sick. Maybe both. Sokka’s never seen Zuko look like that, all guilty and sad, and it makes him feel starkly uncomfortable all of the sudden. 

“Oh,” he says, “I’m sorry.” 

Like he’s personally responsible for it. The earthbender looks oddly fond, for a moment, and shakes his head. 

“Probably lucky you didn’t stick around for that — or maybe not, since you ended up here anyways. How the fuck d’you manage that?”

Zuko — fucking finally — glances at Sokka, seeming almost panicked. “Um.”

“We broke in,” Sokka says, plain and simple. He’s kind of screaming at himself for just... telling this total stranger info that could get them in some deep shit, but. Zuko knows him. Zuko seems to trust him. Right now, that’s the best thing they’ve got. Kind of like the only thing.

“No shit?” The man raises his eyebrows. 

“No shit,” Zuko says, and the man throws his head back and laughs. 

“No shit,” he says again, utterly disbelieving, “You’re crazier than I thought.”

“It was mostly his idea,” and then Zuko throws him under the bus in front of this cool earthbender fight club guy.

Said guy turns and looks at him for what seems like the first time, “Yeah? Never thought I’d meet someone as reckless as him,” he says, gesturing to Zuko.

“I dunno if I’d say reckless,” Sokka pretty much squeaks, totally lame next to he and Zuko’s strange air of camaraderie.

“He’s mostly just impulsive,” Zuko _finally_ has his back, “He thought his dad might be here.”

The man’s amusement drops from his face as quick as it appeared. “Shit. Is he?”

Sokka drops his gaze to the floor, disappointment flowing heavy through his veins again, “No,” he admits, “He isn’t.” 

The man’s mouth twists into a sympathetic frown, and he gives Sokka an equally sympathetic pat on the back — so heavy it knocks him forwards a little bit. Zuko puts a steadying hand on his shoulder so he doesn’t fall flat on his face, and then drops it, smooth as that. Damn, Sokka thinks. Is this what having a friend your own age is like? 

“I can ask around for you,” the man offers, “See if anyone knows where he might be. What’s his name?”

“Hakoda,” Sokka says quickly, gratefully, “Of the Southern Water Tribe.”

The man nods, “And you?”

“Sokka.”

The man glances at Zuko, eyebrows raised in silent question. Zuko suddenly looks very uncomfortable, and maybe, possibly, kind of scared. 

“Um,” he says, “I don’t...”

“C’mon,” the man laughs, “We’re in prison and you’re still being all mysterious?”

Zuko puffs up all indignant, and then deflates just as quickly; he crosses his arms and says, “Zuko,” so quiet Sokka almost doesn’t hear it.

The man blinks; Sokka assumes that Zuko’s name must be well known in the earth kingdom, even though it wasn’t back home — the Fire Nation has a heavier active presence there, and Zuko was the banished prince. Shit like that stirs up rumors. 

Zuko’s shoulders are tense, body held like he’s ready to either run or fight. The man lets out a long breath.

“I probably shoulda known,” he says, “What with your... scar. Only so many firebenders would have one like that.”

“I guess so,” Zuko agrees cautiously. He still seems like he’s braced for a hit.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, kid,” he says softly, “I’ve heard the stories, about your dad. You were in the Earth Kingdom, with us — with me — and you never did nothing to us.”

“But,” Zuko starts, and then stops.

“But nothing,” the man says, “You’re literally a prisoner of your own Nation right now. Who your dad is doesn’t mean shit to me, especially not here.”

Zuko swallows, gaze dropping to the ground; he can’t seem to meet the man’s eye. 

“Thank you,” He says, voice firm and sincere.

“My name’s Li,” he says, “So now we’re even.”

Li sticks a hand out, and Zuko shakes it. Sokka, strangely, feels like he’s intruding on something personal. Huh. Who knew Zuko had emotional depth?

(Toph did, his brain unhelpfully reminds him, and so did Aang. Probably Appa, too. He's probably the last one in the loop, here.) 

Anyways, Li asks around, and it turns out that there are gonna be some new prisoners shipped in tomorrow, and there are gonna be “a couple Water Tribe prisoners” one woman overheard a guard saying. Which means it could be his dad — it’s probably his dad; like, what other Water Tribe members could be high enough of a priority to be sent here? 

“We have to stay another night,” Sokka says.

“Duh,” Zuko says, and Sokka kind of regrets introducing him to sarcasm. Like, he’s had an attitude since day one, but never this blatant. Prison changes people, he supposes. 

“Are you gonna be okay, like, locked up?” And he actually does care, which is as much of a surprise to him as it must be to the universe at large. 

Zuko rolls his eyes, “I’ll be fine. It’s one more night, and I have a whole cell to myself.”

“What if someone tries to like, jump you, or something?”

Zuko raises an eyebrow, “I’m sure I could deal with it just fine.” 

Sokka, grudgingly, has to agree. He definitely wouldn’t be the one trying to jump Zuko in a prison. 

Still. “If you don’t think we should stay another night — “

“Sokka,” Zuko cuts him off, reaching out and then pulling back just as quick, like he was gonna put his hand on Sokka’s shoulder but then decided not to, “We’re staying another night. If your dad doesn’t show up, we’ll just get out tomorrow. If he is, and we missed him...”

Sokka sighs, “I know. I just hate it here.” He finally admits.

“Yeah,” Zuko agrees, “Me too.”

He doesn’t know if their freezer plan will work with this many people — him, Suki, Zuko, Zuko’s fight club friend who they owe now and Zuko insists they take with them, and Dad. Because they found Dad! He was the last one off the gondola, scaring the shit out of Sokka, but he’s here.

“You wanna go for the gondola? With the fuckin’ warden?” Li asks. “That’s pretty ballsy.” 

Dad grins, wolfish and Water Tribe, and says, “You can’t win anything without a little risk. It’s all or nothing.”

Li grins back, and some kind of silent, manly mutual respect thing passes between them. Spirits, Sokka hopes he has that kind of power someday. 

As per usual, it almost goes perfectly smooth, and then a bomb drops in the form of Zuko’s crazy sister and her friends.

Li doesn’t make it onto the gondola with them. He gets caught with Zuko against the guards, and does the big dramatic hero thing where he tells Zuko to go ahead and let him deal with it. 

“Don’t be dramatic, kid,” he says when Zuko refuses, and Sokka wonders if everyone who joins fight clubs have zero self awareness, or if it’s just these two. 

He watches Zuko kick the lever of the gondola, and catches his arm when he jumps after them, and finally experiences that silent manly respect thing when Zuko catches him back. 

Somehow, against all common fucking sense, they get away with it. They toss the warden back into the gondola like a piece of garbage, and Sokka thinks about the bruise on Zuko’s neck and doesn’t really feel bad about it. 

“So,” Sokka says, leaning against the dashboard of the blimp they jacked on the way out, “Garsai underground rumble.”

Zuko punches him in the arm and tells him to fuck off.

The sudden resemblance to Toph is scary enough that, for once in his life, he actually does.

**Author's Note:**

> continuing the ancient everyone is named li joke bc im too lazy to come up w a new one and i think im rly funny
> 
> comment to help me survive this semester idk WHEN i’ll be posting again bc both my job And classes start tomorrow so my schedules abouta be Packed


End file.
